Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia */Historia 2006 */Próximos Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en una semana), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Guardia Real del Emperador A favor : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Me gustaría que consideraran la posibilidad de poner ese artículo en destacados, o al menos pudieran revisarlo y decirme las cosas en las que se podría mejorar, Gracias.--Darth Yooth 01:18 19 ene 2008 (UTC) Academia Trayus (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 14:36 25 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Reciente correción de errores.--Jaime bindo 14:36 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #No está nada mal y tiene sólo un enlace en rojo, pero me parece que hay artículos superiores, que deberían ser AD antes que éste.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) Boba Fett (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Creo que es perfecto para artículo destacado--Cade skywalker 00:14 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #de acuerdo estoy --Darth paxis 13:23 13 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas partes están sin apenas interlinks. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Uso excesivo de imágenes en la sección de Arsenal, y otras imágenes excesivamente grandes. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tabla de personaje incompleta. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Todavía hay usuarios trabajando en el artículo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:19 28 ago 2007 (UTC) # No está completo, hay varios errores gramaticales y de estilo, y tiene un enlace en rojo en la introducción.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Tabla de personaje completada --Manuelin 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas apariciones --Manuelin 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas algunas referencias --Manuelin 11:56 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Cade Skywalker (1 Inq/5 Usuarios/Total 6) A favor #Está actualizado a los eventos de la serie de cómics Star Wars Legacy.--Usuario:Manuelin #--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) # Misma razón que las anteriores --Darth paxis 16:05 21 sep 2007 (UTC) # Está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo #de lo mejorcito --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) # 16:20 2 ene 2008 (UTC) #Está actualizado y con pocos enlaces en rojo.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 17:45 20 ene 2008 (UTC) #* Aún no tiene una una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tiene un enlace en rojo en la introducción (Pirata). --Battle Surgeon 19:21 28 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Tiene pocas referencias. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* 3 de cada 10 enlaces están en rojo. Sería positivo y estético que se redujeran. --Battle Surgeon 19:41 28 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Puestas todas las referencias y fuentes de las imágenes --Manuelin 14:39 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creada sección Equipamiento --Manuelin 15:46 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas y fotos --Manuelin 16:00 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Contiene un 0.9% de palabras incorrectas. --Battle Surgeon 19:40 28 sep 2007 (UTC) *Revisión de erratas y referencias --Manuelin 22:03 6 oct 2007 (UTC) *Las referencias completadas --Manuelin 11:32 2 nov 2007 (UTC) :*El hecho de que haya partes en la wookieepedia que no tienen referencias no implica que no haya que ponerlas. Aún faltan referencias en algunas partes de información. 12:26 2 nov 2007 (UTC) :**Ya están completas las referencias o ¿no? --Manuelin 14:52 1 dic 2007 (UTC) *Revisión de erratas --Jaime bindo 17:47 31 dic 2007 (UTC) *Ya están todas las referencias necesarias --Jaime bindo 17:47 31 dic 2007 (UTC) *Nueva revisión, reducción de enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 18:13 31 dic 2007 (UTC) *Nueva revisión --Manuelin 16:11 2 ene 2008 (UTC) *Tiene mi voto... ahora solo falta mantenerlo actualizado. 16:20 2 ene 2008 (UTC) *Ya está actualizado --Manuelin 16:11 12 ene 2008 (UTC) *Correción de erratas --Manuelin 17:47 12 ene 2008 (UTC) *Menor números de enalces en rojo y erratas --Manuelin 19:16 19 ene 2008 (UTC) **Creo que ya está perfecto --Manuelin 12:19 20 ene 2008 (UTC) *Además de erratas, lo he leido a fondo hasta la sección Reunión en Vendaxa, y he encontrado algo más que erratas, como algún que otro error que contradice la realidad de la historia, por tanto y hasta que no esté revisado entero no le puedo dar mi voto a favor.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 17:45 20 ene 2008 (UTC) Darth Nihilus (0 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 3) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con numerosas imágenes, fuentes y excelente traducción. Buen trabajo-- Usuario:Darth paxis #de los mejores --Manuelin 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) #estoy de acuerdo --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #esta perfecto, solo muchos enlaces rojos--Cade skywalker 19:10 6 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. --KSK 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #**Tiene enlaces en rojo en la introducción #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *¿Qué se le puede agregar? lo único que le falta de la Wookieepedia es la referencia a Howard Stern, que no es muy importante que digamos--Jedabak 21:14 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *He estado revisandolo superficialmente y ofrezco mi voto si se soluciona el tema de los enlaces en rojo de la introducción. Buen trabajo. 17:33 30 oct 2007 (UTC) Guerra Civil Jedi (3 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 5) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con escasos enlaces en rojo y de gran calidad al traducirlo --Manuelin 14:00 3 oct 2007 (UTC) # Artículo central del marco temático que ha estado trabajando Jedaback, por tanto tiene muchos enlaces en azul. Buen trabajo. 16:46 3 nov 2007 (UTC) # --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 18:58 3 nov 2007 (UTC) # Está rebién!--Battle Surgeon 10:16 4 nov 2007 (UTC) #Esta perfecto--Cade skywalker 14:33 4 nov 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Por tanto, si no aparece ningún artículo de gran extensión y calidad para conmemorar el segundo aniversario de la wiki, este será el artículo destacado de enero. En el caso contrario, pasaría a ser el artículo de febrero. Enhorabuena. 12:24 4 nov 2007 (UTC) Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 14:49 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #Escasos enlaces en rojo y buena traducción --Manuelin 15:33 25 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas últimas referencias creo que ya posee el nivel adecuado --Manuelin 16:32 2 ene 2008 (UTC) *Falta alguna revisión de estilo y gramática, y se podrían añadir más imágenes.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) *Nueva revisión de gramática e imágenes subidas --Manuelin 14:17 19 ene 2008 (UTC) *Con una reorganización de imágenes (al principio y al final hay varias, pero la parte media del artículo no las tiene), y algunas más (Alema Rar, Thrackan Sal-Solo, las portadas de los libros de Tenel Ka, los Solos, etc.) tendrá mi voto. Además sería estético reducir los enlaces en rojo. Por otra parte, no sé si sería mejor esperarnos a que termine la serie para destacar el artículo, ya completamente terminado.--Jedabak 17:42 19 ene 2008 (UTC) Guerra Sith-Imperial (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 19:29 24 dic 2007 (UTC) #Bastante completo --Manuelin 15:33 25 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Subidas últimas fotos y corregidos algunos errores.--Jaime bindo 13:57 25 dic 2007 (UTC) Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Perfecto --Jaime bindo 18:14 21 dic 2007 (UTC) #De lo mejor--Cade skywalker 20:33 21 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Me agradaría, pero todavía está bastante incompleto, sobre todo la parte media y final. Y falta quitarle algunos enlaces en rojo.--Jedabak 21:55 21 dic 2007 (UTC) #En cuanto se retire el trabajanndo votaré por él --Manuelin 15:33 25 dic 2007 (UTC) Imperio Galáctico (1 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Amplia información de una de las organizaciones más importantes de la saga. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 13:58 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #Tambien me parece excelente para destacado--Cade skywalker 02:28 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles, sobre todo en las secciones Gobierno y política y en Economía.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Le falta todavía ser revisado y ampliado un poco más --Darth Paxis #*Me parece un buen artículo, pero tiene enlaces en rojo en la introducción, le faltan imágenes y hay secciones incompletas.--Jedabak 15:47 15 nov 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar más --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una. 11:45 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Estoy a favor de publicarlo como destacado, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido y he corregido muchas faltas, aun así, creo que necesita un segundo repaso más en profundidad antes de publicarlo como destacado. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:07 28 ago 2007 (UTC) *Demasiados enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 14:39 25 dic 2007 (UTC) Jacen Solo (0 Inq/5 Usuarios/Total 5) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y que además está adquiriendo gran relevancia en la serie de libros Legacy of the Force --Usuario:Manuelin # Creo que siendo artículo destacado podrá ser más conocido ya que la serie de libros Legacy of the force tiene como personaje central a él y se encuentra en la recta final en un momento de lo más interesante --Darth Paxis #Ya tiene la calidad necesaria para ser destacado--Cade skywalker 15:47 19 dic 2007 (UTC) #Concuerdo con Cade, mas aún tiene varios errores gramaticales y de estilo, y muchos puntos y apartes dobles.--Jedabak 18:09 19 dic 2007 (UTC) #apoyo a este articulo --Jaime bindo 14:30 20 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #*Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Añadir y recolocar un número razonable de imágenes y citas.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades", además tiene la sección "productos" vacia. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar bastante más. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #La información de su juventud hasta la NOJ se puede ampliar bastante más y se deben añadir más referencias. 15:32 20 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas más imágenes y revisión de texto poco comprensible --Manuelin 16:15 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *La galería de productos no existe así que creo que debería borrarse esa objeción --Manuelin 16:27 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas de los libros Legacy of the Force --Manuelin 16:31 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Correción de erratas y ortografía --Manuelin 16:34 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadida cita al principio del artículo --Manuelin 16:37 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creados artículos con enlace en rojo --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Exclusión y revisión de partes de difícil entendimiento y correción ortográfica --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas nuevas secciones --Manuelin 12:21 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas referencias y una cita al comienzo del artículo así como otras en el texto --Manuelin 14:39 25 oct 2007 (UTC) *Añadida sección Entre Bastidores y nueva revisión --Manuelin 19:50 17 dic 2007 (UTC) *Sección personalidad y habilidades completada --Manuelin 15:25 19 dic 2007 (UTC) *No veo el motivo por el que no puedan ser ya borradas las objeciones que hace ya mucho que ya no se actualizan --Manuelin 15:25 19 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Las objeciones se han actualizado en el mismo día de la mejora del artículo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:55 19 dic 2007 (UTC) :::Perdona --Manuelin 20:46 19 dic 2007 (UTC) *Subidas nuevas imágenes e información --Manuelin 18:41 19 dic 2007 (UTC) Jaina Solo (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y aparece frecuentemente en los libros de Legacy of the Force. -- Usuario:Manuelin : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Objeciones de 11:51 18 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Se puede ampliar Viaje a la Academia Jedi, La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un poco la crisis del Nido Oscuro, y la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. #* Se deben ampliar las secciones de Personalidad y habilidades y Entre bastidores y crear las de Alias y Fuentes. #* Aún hay enlaces en rojo en la introducción. #* Hay que referenciar el artículo. #Demasiados enlaces en rojo --Jaime bindo 14:39 25 dic 2007 #Muchos enlaces en rojo, y varios en la introducción. Se puede ampliar más.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Jedi Exiliada (0 Inq/6 Usuario/Total 6) A favor #posee bastante calidad --Darth paxis 14:20 2 oct 2007 (UTC) #creo que posee la calidad necesaria --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #merece serlo para así poder darse a conocer un poco más este personaje --Manuelin 14:23 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #Está bastante bien, aunque le faltan imágenes y romances.--Jedabak 15:31 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #Bastante bueno--Cade skywalker 18:18 12 dic 2007 (UTC) #Está bastante bien --Jaime bindo 14:11 31 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Hay que agregarle imágenes, la sección de romances y la última parte de 'Behind the scenes'--Jedabak 15:31 12 oct 2007 (UTC) # Tiene muchas faltas de ortografía. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 09:56 15 dic 2007 (UTC) # Actualizar tabla de información --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 09:56 15 dic 2007 (UTC) # Referencias --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 09:56 15 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios